Natural Born Magician
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A muggle born girl's parents discover she has incredible powers, thus they send her to Hogwarts. Takes place in the time frame of HP:HBP.


Natural Born Magician

Note: Harry Potter fanfiction. Natalie "Nat" Chalimar Hope has always been fascinated by magic and happens to have strange, unexplained powers. Her muggle parents aren't quite certain what to do but decide to send her to Hogwarts. She is sorted into Slitherin House, which she didn't want at all, but comes to appreciate where she is when she meets her first true love, a Prince named Tobias Melchior.

"Long, long journey through the darkness. Long, long way to go. But what are the miles across the ocean and the heart that's coming home ? Where the road runs through the valley, where the river flows, I will follow the highway to the place I know."--translated from the Loxian into English from Enya's song, 'The River Sings'

Chapter 1—Strange Abilities

Natalie Chalimar Hope had always been unique since she was born, but since she had turned 16, she was beginning to experience events that were supernatural and definitely out of the ordinary.

Her parents, Tamara and Christopher were becoming very concered. They knew exactly what magic was. It was a rare thing that people in the Hope family inherited, but Natalie's great great grandmother Virginia had been a witch. Magicians were treated well within the family but it had always been a family secret that wasn't revealed _except_ with kin. At first the Hope family wasn't sure of what to do. Nat was quite a strong magician and had to be extremely careful when she became upset about something. When she did, a powerful burst of magic was released and often times she would levitate objects without thinking about it. Then the Hope family had an ingenious idea. They decided to send Natalie to Hogwart's School of Wizardry. When Natalie heard her parents utter these words, she was euphoric. She had only heard of this mystical place in stories and she had never thought existed but her wildest fantasies were about to become reality.

Chapter 2—Taking the Train to Hogwarts

After dissappearing at 9 ¾ Platform, Nat hopped aboard the Hogwarts' Express. The train ride seemed to last for quite some time, but when she had awakened, she was on a boat to the incredible wizarding school. Her raft was being rowed by a most intimidating giant named Hagrid. Hagrid wasn't like the giants she had heard about in stories. He was very gregarious and genteel. Little did she know that he wasn't the only magical creature that lived among the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

Hogwart's was slightly more somber since the death of Albus Dumbledore but the school was coping with this even though their hearts had been saddened. Natalie only knew about Dumbledore sparingly, but what she knew about the man he was certainly said an awful lot. In time, Natalie was welcomed into the dining hall and she sat with some of the new friends she had made on the train. After eating, she would be sorted into whatever house she was supposed to be in for the rest of her wizarding career. She had no idea what this entailed, but she was about to discover just how challenging being a witch would be.

Chapter 3—The Sorting Hat...Speaks !

After eating an immense and fulfilling supper, Minerva McGonnagal, the new Headmaster, called the students, old and new to order. Upon a stool sat a rather oversized rugged looking brown wizard's hat. It seemed ordinary and common place until another Professor started to call names and place the Sorting Hat on a students head. The Hat began to speak with a strong, baritone, resonating voice once it had placed the students in their House. There were four houses, Gryffendor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slitherin. From what she had heard from other students, she _didn't_ want to be sorted into Slytherin, for that was the House where the Dark Wizard _Who Shall Not Be Named_ was placed. She prayed that she wouldn't get placed in the House of Slitherin because she had heard about what had happened between its Headmaster and Dumbledore. She didn't judge Severus by what he had done, but she wondered what had driven him to it. She erased those questions from her head when the Hat called her forward. She was tall enough to reach the top of the chair herself and sat down. McGonnagal placed the Hat upon her head.

"Natalie Chalmiar Hope...Oh, yes. I know your kind. Your great-great grandmother Virginia was quite a witch in her day...I see a lot of greatness within you, Nat. Seeing your cunning, clever wit and slyness I have come to a conclusion. Your House is _Slytherin_ !", the Hat shouted.

"No, that cannot be correct. I don't _want_ to be placed in Slytherin house...", Nat whispered, defiantly.

"Such it has been decreed. Not all Slitherins are bad, dear...You'll see.", the Hat said wisely. She could not take away what had already been done. She decided to take it all in stride and make the most of it. Besides, she might eventually _like _being a Slytherin afterall.

Chapter 4—First Love, True Love

Natalie was adaptable and accepting to change. At first, she didn't think she would enjoy being a Slitherin, but she had met a lot of new friends in her House and she got along with practically everyone. There was one jerk, however, with which she wanted nothing to do with. His name was Draco Malfoy. Her stomach always bunched up in knots whenever he was around and his mannerisms were quite malicious. She always avoided him at all costs since she knew he was bad news and would probably become a _Death Eater_ someday...that is unless _He Who Must Not Be Named_ was stopped.

One day in _Astromancy_ class, Natalie was studying hard for the finals yet to come and a note, in the form of an origami crane fluttering to her, landed on her shoulder. She tried not to chuckle, so she stifled a laugh. When the Professor wasn't looking, the the crane opened its wings and the note transfomed with plenty of sparkle and multicolored streamers. The note read...

"These words may sound cliché, but I must let you know... Since I first saw you in class I couldn't stop admiring you. Your raven hair, that sea of ebony, it has me entranced. You sky blue eyes have bewitched my heart. It would be such an honor to me if I could escort you to the Yule Ball, that is, unless someone else has asked you. Please consider it because I wish to know you more, Nat. It may be a little early to say this but I adore you. Just to see you in class is enough to make me glow from the very core of my soul. Yours always, Prince Tobias Melchior."

She could hear Tobias' voice reciting these lyrical words and felt her cheeks become flush when she read them. She hadn't seen or met Tobias yet, but she would assuredly escort him to the Yule Ball this year. Quickly, she sent him back a response, an origami form of a dragon, her favorite mythical creature and heard his response. The Professor was startled and the students laughed, but rapidly returned to their studies.

Chapter 5—Meeting Prince Melchior at the Yule Ball

Natalie had chosen a dress that was absolutely ethereal. It was silver, flowing and moved with her like water. Around her neck, she wore a silver scarf. From her elegant ears hung moonstones and a ovular moonstone pendant dangled from her throat. She was possitively radiant and she seemed to light up the room with her resplendance.

Prince Melchoir was dressed in sumptuous dark green robes. He approached Natalie and took her arm gently.

"You are even more spectacular than I would've envisioned, Nat. I cannot wait to begin dancing with you.", Tobias said, smiling warmly. Tobias had dark long hair and mahogany eyes and a very handsome face. He looked a little bit like the muggle Fredrico Castelluco from _The Sopranos_. Toby was quite the gentleman and was always offering a hand to Natalie. The night was full of magic and plenty of exquisite dishes on which to dine upon. By the end of the Ball, everyone had to say goodnight to one another. It would soon be time for Christmas and they would be celebrating in style.

Chapter 6—Christmas Day

Although the danger of Dementors was low during this time of the year, it didn't mean that they weren't altogether gone but it most likely meant they were gathering strength. The wizards and witches had this far from their minds were the Death Eaters or the Dementors. It was simply a day of festivity and merrymaking. In the days past, Natalie didn't really know what to give Tobias, but she knew that giving him something from the heart would be worthwhile. She had sent him a picture of herself with her family in a silver locket via her Great Horned Owl, Hermes. She received a gift in return via Toby's Paragon Falcon, Arella. In her talons was a beautiful star of david which was an ornament.

It had the Hebrew word for "love" inscribed upon it and when touched it would play _We Three Kings_, which happened to be a favorite carole of Natalie's.

Later, all of the Houses were gathered in the Great Hall to enjoy their traditional Christmas feast.

Natalie had never had food so lavish before and she felt like she was being spoiled. Now she understood why her great great grandmother adored this place. She would be filled with sorrow when she had to leave for the summer but until this time she was going to be enjoying many magnificent months in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. She didn't know where her blossoming relationship with Toby was headed but she was certain they would be in love for many years to come. Toby was the loyal, protective, genteel type that never strayed and was completely trustworthy. She, like him was the same and would always be happy whenever he was near or when he was away, the thought of him would keep her heart warm.

Epilogue 

Christmas celebration continued long after Ephiphany and the lit trees stayed up until the New Year had come. Things were definitely changing and students had to be cautious in Hogwarts. It was no longer a safe place in which wizards could hide. But, they would always be sticking together as family (except for those who only thought of themselves). Natalie kept her family up to date with what was happening in Hogwarts and her parents kept her in tune with the Muggle world. They had sent her gifts and wished her well in the coming new year. She was going to be a 7th year student soon and it would come time for her to enter the Muggle world again. Yet, the Muggle world was becoming more and more aware of unexplained happenings. Whatever happened, she had faith that everyone that was on the side of good would triumph and the Dark Lord would be defeated.

Until that time, they had to remain poised and at the ready to strike at any given moment and keep their friends close to them at all times.

The End

(This isn't the end...This is merely a beginning. Once the newest Harry Potter book is released and when I have read it, this story can be completed. Until that time, let this tale be a continuation of what has already been told.)

December 16, 2005


End file.
